


О проблемах и их решениях (About the problems and their solutions)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Series: Reed900 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Rights, Cat, Drama, Everyday Life, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: У Ричарда проблемы, Гэвин помогает их решать, а Тина и Коннор оказывают моральную поддержку.





	О проблемах и их решениях (About the problems and their solutions)

**Author's Note:**

> Логическое продолжение работы "О глупых поступках и взаимопомощи": https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096997  
> В принципе, можно читать и отдельно, здесь в основном просто отсылочки на предыдущую работу.  
> Оттуда же кочует важное:  
> \- Пост-хорошая концовка для всех  
> \- Ричард - напарник Тины Чен  
> \- Да, я пишу "Чен", потому что мне так удобнее  
> \- Ричард - софт булочка, файт ми

      Солнечный день обещал стать превосходным.  
      Гэвин проснулся за пятнадцать минут до будильника, чувствуя себя отлично, и даже успел немного поиграть с кошкой Мэнди после завтрака. Таблетки от аллергии не требовались уже больше месяца, и это дарило чувство настоящей свободы.  
      Машина завелась без проблем, а в пути на работу Рида ждали только зеленые огни светофоров, и даже тот факт, что в итоге на работу он явился немного раньше необходимого, не портил настроения.  
      На рабочем столе терминала ждали материалы дела, над которым Гэвин работал последние дни, и оно было одним из самых интересных за последнее время — после почти десятка скучнейших дел со стандартной бытовухой, это было словно глоток свежего воздуха для изголодавшегося по заковыристым задачам мозга.   
      Пару очков хорошему настроению добавил Хэнк, из-за спешки впечатавшийся в несущего ему же свежезаваренный зеленый чай (весь отдел нередко становился свидетелем грандиозных скандалов Андерсона и его жестянки по поводу здорового питания) Коннора. Смеяться над стариками нехорошо, конечно, но Рид не мог удержаться — слишком уж старательно кудахтал пытавшийся исправить положение RK800 и слишком ворчливо на это реагировал Хэнк.  
      Улыбаясь, хоть и немного злорадно, что совсем никак не вязалось с изучаемыми фотографиями с места преступления, Гэвин мысленно отметил этот день в календаре как «хороший». В голове уже складывалась картина преступления, вполне сходившаяся с имеющимися уликами — в случае успеха это сулило похвалу от Фаулера и, что еще лучше, его добро на подачу заявки для сдачи экзаменов на сержанта.  
      Не испортила настроя даже Тина — увлеченный работой, Рид не сразу понял, что подруга на работу почти опоздала, чего за ней не водилось. А явившись на место, первым делом направилась в кабинет к Фаулеру — причем так быстро, что даже не поздоровалась с Гэвином, когда проходила мимо его стола.  
      По-настоящему насторожиться заставило отсутствие Ричарда — андроид и подавно никогда не опаздывал, а когда ему выпадали выходные, с самого утра заезжал к Риду, чтобы забрать Мэнди. Договоренность четырехмесячной давности, по которой RK900 мог забирать кошку к себе на несовпадающие с Гэвином выходные, чтобы Мэнди не скучала, уже три недели как не работала, но прерывать ее никто не спешил. Ричард стабильно заезжал с лично купленной переноской и забирал кошку, а Рид... Рид получал возможность видеть, как тот улыбается, возясь с Мэнди, и точно не собирался это прекращать.  
      Все это настолько выбивало из колеи, что даже дело отошло на второй план. Стеклянный короб, который по недоразумению назывался кабинетом капитана, позволял спокойно подглядывать, и Гэвин разве что рот не раскрыл, заметив, как нервно высказывается Тина, и как почти раздраженно мотает головой Фаулер, явно в чем-то отказывая. Еще больше удивило, как Чен на выходе хлопнула дверью — не сильно, но достаточно весомо для нее.  
      Поговорить сразу не удалось — во первых, Рид по себе знал, что в таких ситуациях лучше сначала дать человеку остыть, во-вторых, дело все еще требовало внимания и полной сосредоточенности, так что Гэвин заставил себя сосредоточиться на работе.  
      Парад везения продолжился, когда на его запрос об ордере на обыск ответили довольно быстро, пообещав предоставить необходимую бумагу после обеда, а нужный свидетель не отказался явиться в участок, чтобы дополнить показания, так что Рид даже смог вытеснить из головы мысли о том, что же случилось у подруги и ее напарника.  
      Настроение стабильно держалось на отметке «неплохое» вплоть до обеда, когда на выходе из участка его нагнала Тина и спросила, не против ли он пообедать. Ничего особенно странного в этом не было — они нередко встречались на коротких перерывах в кафетерии, не говоря уже о еженедельных киномарафонах у кого-нибудь дома. Но вот хмурое выражение лица Чен вкупе с утренней сценой наводили на не самые веселые мысли.  
      — Что стряслось? — Гэвин кивнул в сторону кафе через дорогу от участка, и вдвоем они направились туда. — Что такого умудрился сделать Фаулер, чтобы разозлить «мисс-сохраняю-спокойствие-даже-при-пожаре»?  
      — Отказался дать Ричарду служебную квартиру, даже на время, — поджала губы Тина, и Рид невольно присвистнул. — Чертова ксенофобия.  
      — Нахрена ему квартира? Он ж с Коннором...  
      — Уже нет. Ричард тебе не говорил? — уточнила Чен скорее для проформы, и Гэвин мотнул головой. — Их домовладелец прервал контракты со всеми андроидами. Коннор переехал к Хэнку, а Ричарда пустила я, но на следующей неделе приедут мои родители, а гостевая всего одна. Они и так не очень одобряют то, что мой напарник андроид, а тут еще...  
      Тина затихла, когда они подошли к двери кофейни, и продолжала молчать вплоть до момента, когда они уселись за свободный столик, и сделали свои заказы.  
      — В чем проблема снять новую квартиру? — спросил Рид, как только официантка отошла.  
      — Да полно проблем! — фыркнула Чен и вынула из сумки личный планшет. На работу она его обычно не таскала, припомнил Гэвин, и нахмурился. Разблокировав экран, Тина открыла какую-то страницу и пихнула собеседнику чуть ли не в лицо. — Полюбуйся.  
      Рид пожал плечами и обратил внимание на экран. Открыт был какой-то сайт с объявлениями о сдаче квартир в аренду. Все казалось нормальным — за исключением того маленького факта, что не меньше чем у половины в описании значилось «никаких андроидов». А у большинства из тех, где такой приписки не было, стояли просто заоблачные цены.  
      — Девятьсот баксов за эту халупу?! — возмутился Гэвин, ради интереса развернувший одно из объявлений. — Это, блять, шутка?  
      — Если бы, — вздохнула Чен и устало потерла виски. — Девяносто три предложения на сайте, из них у пятидесяти девяти есть приписка «никаких андроидов», еще у двадцати трех — неоправданно завышенные цены с указателем «для людей возможен торг».  
      — А остальные? — листая уже третью страницу, спросил Рид.  
      — Остальные... у двух — условия, что даже непритязательному андроиду лучше жить на улице. Еще четыре в таких районах, что черта с два я пущу туда Ричарда одного. На остальные пять я отправила запросы, чтобы проверить хозяев и соседей — слишком уж хорошо, чтобы не быть ловушкой.  
      — О, вот неплохой вариант вроде, — Гэвин развернул планшет и протянул Тине. — Семьсот баксов. Дороговато, конечно, но Ричард ведь получает зарплату. И в смысле «не быть ловушкой»?  
      Чен многозначительно вскинула брови и уставилась на Рида так, что тот почувствовал себя неуютно. Она снова замолчала, увидев, как к ним подходит официантка с их заказами, и ответила только после ее ухода.  
      — Ричард получает зарплату офицера, а не детектива, Гэвин. Из этой зарплаты он платит налоги, оплачивает транспорт, одежду и свое техобслуживание. Последнее и само по себе не дешевое, но они с Коннором — редкие модели, некоторые их биокомпоненты выпускаются в небольшом количестве и продаются дороже. А еще он иногда таскает нам с тобой кофе, который покупает за свой счет. Даже в старой квартире он едва сводил концы с концами, — по мере перечисления Рид все больше мрачнел. Он никогда не интересовался жизнью новоявленной «свободной расы», так что и не предполагал, насколько все может быть трудно. — Насчет ловушки... ты когда последний раз новости смотрел? На днях Конгресс одобрил законопроект о страховке для андроидов, и часть денег на это будет взята из бюджета социальных выплат безработным. Люди из-за этого с ума просто посходили! Ты бы знал, как мы с Ричардом и Хэнк с Коннором сейчас загружены делами о нападениях на андроидов. Хэнк даже говорил, что Фаулер собирается привлекать других детективов для работы.  
      Чен замолчала и с удвоенной силой налегла на запеченную картошку — фирменное блюдо кафе, — с несвойственным ей раздражением бросив планшет на стол.   
      Гэвин без особого аппетита ковырял вилкой свою порцию. За новостями он следил, вот только после завершения мирной революции почти на всех его гаджетах стояли фильтры на новости о «консервных банках», коих стало слишком много. Поначалу это была необходимость, потом этот факт попросту забылся. О чем-то важном он узнавал от коллег или от Ричарда с Тиной в частности, и было даже странно, что никто в участке до сих пор не высказался по поводу нового закона.  
      — Я могу... — Рид оборвал себя, поняв, что собирался ляпнуть.  
      RK900 ему нравился, с осознанием этого факта проблем почти не было. Именно поэтому тащить его к себе в дом и испытывать судьбу было не самой разумной идеей. Дразнить себя Гэвин не собирался позволять никому, тем более самому себе.  
      Чен заинтересованно подняла голову и посмотрела так, словно вполне догадывалась о ходе его мыслей.  
      — Могу поспрашивать знакомых, может, кто может помочь, — поправился Рид, и во взгляде Тины проскользнуло легкое разочарование.  
      — Мы будем очень благодарны, даже если ничего не выйдет, — она все же кивнула и отодвинула от себя опустевшую тарелку.   
      Жестом Чен подозвала официантку и заказала чашку черного чая. Гэвин не стал больше ничего брать — собирался по пути в участок завернуть в ближайшую кофейню и взять кофе. Стало вдруг слишком тоскливо, что сегодня Ричард не принес ему уже привычный капучино, и еще тоскливее от осознания, что, по совести говоря, надо попросить его прекратить этот кофе таскать в принципе. Или хотя бы начать брать деньги за него.  
      Уже после того, как они закончили с обедом и направились в участок, Рид все-таки не выдержал и задал вопрос, волновавший его с самого утра.  
      — А где, кстати, Ричард? Носится по городу в поисках жилья?  
      — Хотела бы я сказать да, — Тина улыбнулась немного болезненно и тяжело вздохнула. — В Сайберлайф. Вчера вечером на вызове схлопотал пару пуль. Вроде бы ничего серьезного, нужен только небольшой ремонт, но черт, до чего же не вовремя!  
      Гэвин угрюмо промолчал.  
        
      Вечером того же дня Гэвин выслушивал очередную порцию дерьма в адрес «зажравшихся андроидов». Это бесило, потому что люди — его знакомые, черт бы их побрал, — выставляли все так, будто девианты все дружно собрались и отправились в крестовый поход, отбирая у несчастных кожаных мешков последние копейки, а потом и вовсе собирались свергнуть человечество.  
      Телевизор на фоне вещал о новом всплеске недовольства среди людей и вытекающей из этого волны нападений на андроидов.  
      На коленях Рида спала Мэнди, и только она останавливала его от того, чтобы высказать все, что думает об очередном ублюдке, которого Гэвин по ошибке считал товарищем. Сейчас он как никогда хорошо понимал Андерсона, который слал самыми дальними и заковыристыми путями любого, кто имел смелость наехать на Коннора.  
      — Слушай, Майк, иди ты нахуй, — не выдержал Рид.  
      Он сбросил вызов, удалил уже седьмой номер из памяти телефона и только после этого раздраженно отбросил телефон на кресло. Кошка недовольно мяукнула на слишком резкие движения, но осталась на месте. А чуть позже, словно почувствовав настроение хозяина, замурлыкала.  
      — Ты моя хорошая, — Гэвин невольно улыбнулся и ласково погладил Мэнди по голове. Та смешно подергала ушами и замурчала еще громче. — Нам надо что-то делать с Ричи. Может, и правда...  
      Он снова замолчал. Бросил быстрый взгляд на запертую дверь — в ту комнату он не совался уже больше пяти лет, и до сих пор такой мысли не возникало.  
      — Ты бы хотела, чтобы он жил тут, да? — кошка предсказуемо промолчала, но Рид и так знал, как она обожает тупого андроида.  
      Когда тот приходил за ней, она неслась к двери, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь, вилась вокруг RK900 и постоянно мурчала рядом с ним. В безопасных стенах собственного дома Гэвин даже мог признать, люди не просто так говорят, что животные похожи на своих хозяев.  
  


* * *

  
      Наутро Ричард явился в участок, целенький и с привычным стаканчиком кофе — такой же был в руках у отсалютовавшей Гэвину Тины. Разглядывая нарисованный корицей на пенке улыбающийся смайлик, Рид упустил момент, когда стоило завести разговор о том, что андроиду стоит прекратить эти подачки. Он залип на милый, хоть и чуть кривоватый рисунок.  
      — Здорóво, Ричи. Выглядишь как говно, — ляпнул Гэвин и мысленно хлопнул себя по лицу. Спеша исправиться, он добавил, — но я рад, что хотя бы целое.  
      Лучше не стало, но андроид на это только улыбнулся виновато.  
      — Простите, детектив. Я хотел вчера забрать Мэнди, но узнал о выделенном выходном слишком поздно.  
      — Ты сейчас действительно извиняешься за незапланированный выходной? — Рид смешливо фыркнул и осторожно, чтобы не испортить рисунок, отпил кофе. Он успел заметить, что RK900 действительно собирается ответить, и, опережая, вскинул свободную руку ладонью вперед. — Забей.  
      — Детектив, — Ричард наклонил голову к плечу, — не хочу показаться навязчивым, но детектив Чен говорила, что вы поспрашиваете своих друзей насчет...  
      — Нет больше этих друзей, — неожиданно зло перебил Гэвин. Диод андроида мигнул желтым, а на лице появилось растерянное выражение, и Рид немного смягчился. — Половина из них оказалась ксенофобски настроенными ублюдками. Вторая хотя бы не рассуждала, что надо вас всех... в общем, неважно. Извини, но не вышло.  
      — Я понимаю, ничего страшного, — RK900 навесил на лицо выражение полнейшей безмятежности и ушел к себе.  
      После этого Гэвин искренне пытался сосредоточиться на работе, но еще вчера казавшееся интересной головоломкой дело сегодня раздражало до зубного скрежета. Рид довольно быстро поймал себя на том, что постоянно поглядывает на Ричарда. Тот либо обсуждал что-то с Тиной, либо залипал в свой терминал, и можно было подумать, что никаких проблем у него нет. Выдавал их только обеспокоенный взгляд Чен, которая тоже украдкой посматривала на напарника.  
      Иди речь о любом другом андроиде, Гэвин бы не парился — свою ксенофобию он давно променял на обычное равнодушие. Но с RK900 так не получалось. Ему хотелось помочь. Заставить его улыбнуться.  
      Но сначала нужно было все прояснить. Отложив папку с делом, Рид переключил внимание на другой стол.   
      Как только Хэнк зевнул второй раз подряд, Гэвин подорвался в кафетерий. Через пару минут туда же зашел и RK800. Может, не лучшее место для встречи — вспоминая, как Рид себя вел целую вечность назад здесь же, — но зато можно было не беспокоиться, что кто-то помешает.  
      — Эй, Коннор, — сделав свой голос максимально нейтральным, позвал Гэвин. — Разговор есть.  
      Андроид повернулся к нему и заинтересованно, но с осторожностью посмотрел прямо в глаза. Рид терпеть не мог эту его привычку, но ситуация требовала строить из себя олицетворение дружелюбия. Или хотя бы вести себя вежливо.  
      — Я слушаю, детектив, — поторопил RK800 и улыбнулся вежливо, но холодно. Что ж, это было заслуженно.  
      — Ты в курсе, что твой... — Гэвин замялся и щелкнул пальцами, подбирая подходящее определение, — брат сейчас жилье ищет?  
      — В курсе, — сухо кивнул Коннор.  
      — И что, помочь совсем не хочешь?  
      — Хэнк предлагал переехать нам обоим, — прищурившись (у кого только понабрался?), ответил андроид. — В силу некоторых обстоятельств Ричард отказался.  
      — Чего? Отказался? По каким это таким причинам? И почему ты ему позволил? Знаешь хоть, что сейчас в городе творится? — слишком ошарашенный, Рид не сразу понял, что переключился на угрожающий тон. RK800 это, впрочем, нисколько не волновало.  
      — О причинах Ричарда советую спросить самого Ричарда. Я в свою очередь позволил ему поступать так, как он считает нужным. Я уважаю его выбор, — взгляд Коннора вдруг стал каким-то колючим и до того напряженным, что Гэвин передернул плечами, — даже если не одобряю. А теперь прошу меня простить, но Хэнк ждет кофе, и нам нужно работать.  
      Рид остался на месте, в размышлениях упустив момент, когда андроид, старательно обходя его по дуге со стаканчиком в руке, вышел.  
      Вернувшись за свой стол, Гэвин уставился теперь уже на Коннора — почему-то его не покидало ощущение, что слова о выборе касались вовсе не отказа Ричарда переехать к Хэнку.  
      Спрашивать наверняка было бесполезно — слишком уж старательно RK800 делал вид, что не замечает чужого внимания. И это сбивало с толку еще больше.  
      В задумчивости Рид засунул руку в карман и нашарил ключи. Мимолетная идея все меньше казалась глупостью. Только для ее исполнения требовалось еще немного времени. А пока можно было заняться делом.  
  


* * *

  
      На следующий день на работу Гэвин явился с приятным чувством выполненного долга. Прошлым вечером по дороге домой пришлось сделать небольшой крюк, но зато в кармане теперь лежал дубликат ключа от квартиры, прикрепленный к брелоку в виде молота Тора. Брелок обнаружился почти случайно — когда Рид разгребал завалы старых вещей в давно запертой комнате. Находка пришлась очень кстати, и Гэвин решил принять это за знак удачи.  
      Рид исправно дождался обеда — не хватало только сверкать проявлениями доброты перед всем отделом, — и только после того, как большая часть коллег покинула участок, он подошел к столу Ричарда. Тому обед особо не требовался, но по обновленному уставу андроидам выделялось «личное время» — правда, короче и немного позже, чем у людей. Так что проблем с тем, чтобы выдернуть его на личный разговор, возникнуть не должно было.  
      — Эй, Рич, — непринужденно, как ему казалось, позвал Гэвин.  
      Убранные в карманы руки неожиданно вспотели, а слова не шли. Он рассчитывал сказать что-нибудь самодовольное, вроде «Посмотри на того, кто решил твою проблему!». В совсем уж больной фантазии он добавлял «В благодарность с тебя прогулка в квест-зону, я знаю одну неплохую». Но на деле все оказалось намного сложнее.  
      — Да, детектив Рид? — RK900 поднял взгляд и доброжелательно улыбнулся.  
      Гэвин сглотнул — во рту разом пересохло. Он сильнее сжал в руке ключ и слегка нахмурился, силясь подобрать слова. Вместо этого в голове билась только одна едкая мысль: «робеешь, как школьник, это финиш». И это все при том, что он вообще-то хотел предложить помощь.  
      — Как дела с поиском квартиры? — найдя оптимальный вариант, Рид выдавил улыбку. Не так эффектно, как просто поставить перед фактом, но хоть что-то.  
      — Все хорошо. Думаю, я нашел подходящий вариант, — размеренно ответил андроид, сохраняя теплую улыбку. А вот легкая улыбка Гэвина медленно превратилась в оскал. — Сегодня вечером поеду осмотреться и обговорить с хозяином детали. Если сможем договориться, уже завтра я смогу переехать.  
      — Отлично, — процедил Рид. В глазах Ричарда мелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, и он явно хотел что-то сказать, но Гэвин такой возможности ему не дал. Он развернулся слишком резко, поплотнее запахнул куртку и быстро вышел из участка, гонимый неприятным, липким раздражением.  
      С чего он вообще решил, что все сложится так, как он задумал? Хорошо еще, что все-таки он не полез со своим дурацким предложением — выставил бы себя сердобольным идиотом. К черту.  
  


* * *

  
      Уже дома Рид раздраженно бросил лишние ключи на тумбочку — те проехались по всей поверхности и предсказуемо провалились в зазор между тумбочкой и стеной. Гэвин на это только выругался, небрежно сбросил обувь и куртку и направился в гостиную. По пути все же завернул на кухню — взять бутылку пива, несмотря на обязательство перед самим собой пить только в киновечера с Тиной.  
      Пару часов назад он с парой патрульных скрутил преступника по своему делу и даже успел получить признание, но настроения это не улучшало совсем.  
      Включенный телевизор сразу же завещал голосом диктора об очередных беспорядках, связанных с андроидами, и Рид тут же переключил на музыкальный канал. Вот уж где новостей не бывало.  
      Уловившая настроение хозяина Мэнди подошла не сразу — только когда тот устало откинул голову на спинку дивана и закусил губу, ругая себя за слабость. Злиться из-за такой несерьезной в сущности причины было попросту глупо. В конце концов, можно было сразу предупредить Ричарда о своем намерении пустить его к себе. А еще лучше — расчистить комнату сразу же, как подумал об этом. И уж кто-кто, а андроид точно не виноват в том, что он, Гэвин, так тянул. Умом Рид это все понимал, вот только легче не становилось. Осознание зря потраченных сил — и растоптанного почти принципа не трогать ту комнату — неприятно давили.  
      Немного успокаивала полезшая ласкаться кошка, и Рид позволил себе отвлечься на нее. Отложил едва начатое пиво, достал с верхней полки шкафа игрушку-удочку — и улыбнулся, видя, как загорелись азартом глаза Мэнди. Хоть кому-то из них должно быть весело, в конце концов.  
      Гэвин так увлекся игрой, что не сразу услышал звонок в дверь. Обратил внимание только когда кошка, разом потеряв интерес к игре, понеслась к двери, как обычно делала, встречая Ричарда. Убирая игрушку на место, Рид пытался подавить неприятное чувство где-то внутри. Андроида не должно быть здесь — уже довольно поздно, у него были планы на вечер, что могло пойти не так?..  
      Все могло пойти не так, понял Гэвин, распахнув дверь.  
      На пороге действительно стоял Ричард. Держащийся привычно ровно и сохраняющий на лице абсолютно невозмутимое выражение. Рид бы, может, даже и поверил, если бы не заляпанное тириумом лицо, наполовину отломанный и мигающий красным диод. Не сразу удалось понять, что на левой щеке не просто большое синее пятно — тириум сочился из глубокой царапины, сквозь которую поблескивал белый пластик.  
      — Заходи, — буркнул Гэвин, отодвигаясь и осторожно отгоняя вертящуюся под ногами кошку. — И разуйся.  
      RK900 потоптался снаружи, но все-таки шагнул в коридор. При более ярком освещении стало понятно, что одежда потрепана не меньше, чем все остальное. Риду пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы не начать ругаться прямо сейчас.  
      — Гэвин, вы... — начал андроид, послушно разувшись, но Рид ответил яростным взглядом и, грубовато ухватив его за локоть, потащил к ванной.  
      — У меня нет ничего для починки андроидов, — процедил он, вталкивая Ричарда в небольшую комнатушку. — Но есть аптечка. На полке за зеркалом. Не уверен, подойдет ли что, но можешь хотя бы промыть раны и заклеить царапины. Если надо, воспользуйся душем, свежее полотенце есть в шкафу. Сейчас принесу чистую одежду, нечего тут грязь разносить. Свою кинь в машинку, там сбоку коробка с порошком.  
      Гэвин поспешно вылетел из комнаты, успев уловить только приглушенное «спасибо», и быстро направился к составленным в углу гостиной коробкам. Старые вещи родителей, он собирался отнести их в приют — и повезло, что еще не сделал этого. В самой большой коробке была сложена одежда отца — Рид его почти не помнил, но знал, что тот был выше и крупнее в плечах, самое оно для глупого андроида.  
      Выбрав свободные хлопковые штаны и темно-зеленый, чуть растянутый свитер, Гэвин вернулся в ванную — задержался у самого входа, не зная, принял ли Ричард разрешение воспользоваться душем, и только услышав плеск воды, зашел внутрь.  
      Шум стал звучнее, взгляд зацепился за запотевшее стекло зеркала. Одежда RK900 лежала аккуратной стопкой на корзине для белья.  
      Плотная шторка душа не позволяла увидеть ничего, кроме общих очертаний фигуры андроида, но Рид все равно залип. Лишь через пару минут, опомнившись, он нарочито небрежно бросил чистую одежду на машинку и насколько мог тихо вышел.  
      Минут через десять, когда Гэвин успел покормить Мэнди, убрать едва начатое пиво обратно в холодильник и почти известись, измеряя шагами кухню, Ричард вышел. Одежда на нем сидела почти идеально, и даже не страшно было, что ей лет тридцать, не меньше. На лице красовался смешной пластырь с ракетой — Тина не так давно притащила ради шутки, а других, видимо, не нашлось.  
      — Сядь, — дрожащим то ли от гнева, то ли от страха голосом потребовал Рид. Андроид послушно сел за стол и сложил на него руки — кажется, подглядел это у Тины. — А теперь рассказывай, какого черта произошло.  
      RK900 помолчал — его немного прилаженный на место, но все равно едва держащийся диод пару раз сменил цвет с голубого на желтый и обратно.  
      — Та квартира оказалась обманом, — негромко начал он и сцепил пальцы в замок — а вот это уже жест самого Гэвина, с удивлением подумал тот. — Насколько я понял, это не единичный случай. Возможно, кто-то из андроидов сгинул в той же квартире, не имея должной боевой подготовки — я видел следы тириума.  
      — На тебя напали? — уточнил Рид. Информация плохо укладывалась в голове, а сердце бешено колотилось от осознания.   
      Черт. Просто. Позвать. К себе. Он мог это предотвратить.  
      — Да, — Ричард опустил голову словно пристыженно. — Такой исход не был неожиданным, но они схитрили, и один появился не сразу. Реконструкция боя оказалась недостаточно эффективной, и они успели нанести небольшой урон. У одного оказался нож, — он поднял руку и осторожно провел пальцами по пластырю. — Повредили не только скин, но и корпус. Система говорит, что может возникнуть необходимость обратиться в Сайберлайф для починки.  
      — А ты только позавчера там чинился, — Гэвин фыркнул и устало потер лицо ладонями. — Что с теми уродами?  
      — Я обезвредил их и передал патрульным. Простите, что нарушил ваш покой, но я не знал, куда еще пойти. Из всех знакомых только вы достаточно... ненавязчивы и точно не станете разглашать произошедшее всем вокруг. У Тины и без меня сейчас хватает проблем, а Коннор бы стал настаивать, чтобы я переехал к ним с лейтенантом Андерсоном.  
      — Вот и чего ты выделывался и отказался жить у Хэнка? — не выдержал Рид. Диод RK900 мигнул красным. — Или на крайний случай в этот ваш Иерихон, там ведь наверняка есть какой-нибудь приют или вроде того.  
      — Вы говорили с Коннором? — тихо спросил андроид. Запал Гэвина немного утих, и он только кивнул — иначе рискнул сболтнуть лишнего. — У лейтенанта есть собака, Сумо. Он спокойный, но не любит кошек. Облаивает меня почти в каждый визит. При переезде туда мне бы пришлось отказаться от проведения времени с Мэнди. Мы с лейтенантом не настолько близки, чтобы я жертвовал этим. Что касается Иерихона, то вы правы, они предоставляют убежище андроидам, но все давно уже переполнено. Я не хочу забирать возможное место у тех, кому оно может быть нужнее. Я хотя бы могу себя защитить.  
      — Ага, я заметил. Сидишь, тут, сверкаешь диодом несчастным, да еще и корпус покоцан. Молодец, блять.  
      — Я... я могу уйти, если мешаю, — заверил Ричард. Дурацкий диод светился ровным голубым — видимо, и правда не видел ничего плохого в это варианте. Это злило еще больше.  
      — Сиди, блять, где брошен! — рявкнул Рид и резко поднялся, так что стул едва не опрокинулся. Продолжил он уже негромким бурчанием. — Уходить он собрался, придурка кусок. Они тебе операционку отбили, что ли?  
      С каждым словом он подходил все ближе, а в конце и вовсе наклонился до расстояния одной ладони между их лицами, и обвиняюще ткнул RK900 пальцем в грудь. Больно стало, разумеется, ему самому, но Рид прекрасно умел держать лицо.  
      Повисло молчание — немного неловкое и гнетущее. Рид стоял над сидевшим на стуле андроидом — на коленях того привычно уже устроилась Мэнди. Ричард гладил ее словно машинально — казалось даже, что его это успокаивает, — и старался выдержать тяжелый взгляд Гэвина. Он так и не ответил.  
      А Рид тем временем осознал, в каком положении находится. В последний раз почти такая же ситуация (только вместо стула было кресло) стоила ему пары ночей размышлений и недели снов — что примечательно, даже не «мокрых», а утопически уютных и теплых — слишком хороших, чтобы оказаться правдой.  
      — Вот что, — уже спокойнее процедил он. — Сиди, я сейчас.  
      Отодвигая тумбочку в коридоре, Гэвин негромко посмеивался. Поленился (точнее, не посчитал нужным) достать дубликат вовремя, теперь вот расплачивается. Тумбочка была не тяжелой, но отодвигалась со страшным скрипом, и было до жути любопытно, что об этом думает RK900. Пойти и проверить-то явно не решится — для этого придется убрать Мэнди, а на это он не решится.  
      Достав из щели брелок с ключом и отметив мысленно, что надо бы потом пропылесосить этот участок коридора, Гэвин вернулся в кухню. Андроид, как и ожидалось, не двинулся с места.  
      Не дав себе времени подумать о том, насколько плохая все-таки идея, Рид резким движением бросил ключ в сторону Ричарда. Тот предсказуемо легко поймал его и с удивлением уставился на брелок.  
      — Опа, смотри, ты достоин поднять молот Тора, — Гэвин усмехнулся, хотя и сам понимал, что шутка вышла так себе. — Я собирался отдать днем, но ты сказал, что нашел квартиру, и я решил не лезть.  
      — Это ключ от вашей квартиры, — растерянно сказал RK900. Диод мерцал желтым. — Вы предлагаете мне...  
      — О, вы только посмотрите, начинка детектива проснулась! — перебил Рид и ухмыльнулся с вызовом. — Да, предлагаю. У меня есть лишняя комната, а тебе нужно жилье. Я тебя знаю, Тина может за тебя поручиться, Мэнди тебя вообще обожает. Так что не вижу ни одной причины, по которой я должен выставить тебя на улицу и подвергнуть опасности. В конце концов, Тина убьет меня, если с тобой что-то случится. Ну... что-то еще, — он многозначительно покосился на левую щеку андроида, залепленную пластырем.  
      — Говоря о Тине, — Ричард вдруг встрепенулся. Мэнди с недовольным мяуканьем спрыгнула на пол, а залипший было Гэвин вздрогнул. — Пожалуйста, не говорите ей о том, что случилось сегодня. Я не хочу, чтобы она...  
      — А царапину и диод ты как объяснишь? — фыркнул Рид, вновь перебивая. Андроид замолчал. В окне справа от него отразился желтый отсвет. Гэвин закатил глаза, шагнул ближе и легко стукнул RK900 кулаком по лбу. — Ты, кажется, слишком плохого мнения о ее внимательности.  
      Отсвет сменился на красный, и Ричард опустил голову. Ни дать ни взять, виноватым себя почувствовал!  
      — Я имел в виду не это, — все-таки попытался объясниться он. — Вы правы, мое состояние может вызвать вопросы, но я попробую дать ей объяснение, не вдаваясь в детали. Я просто хочу, чтобы и вы их не раскрывали. То же касается и Коннора. Учитывая ваши отношения, вероятность, что он спросит у вас, меньше шести процентов, но если это вдруг случится...  
      — Чего ты вообще носишься с этим Коннором, — всем своим видом выражая неодобрение, проворчал Рид. — Он хуже тебя во всем. Какой смысл возиться с неудачником?  
      — Не говорите так, — неожиданно жестко сказал RK900. — Я знаю, что ваши отношения нельзя назвать даже нейтральными, но вам стоит проявлять больше уважения к нему. Я уважаю его, как больше почти никого, потому что именно он пробудил меня, многое показал и объяснил. Он помог Маркусу сделать нас свободными и живыми. Да, мои характеристики улучшены, но без него меня бы даже не существовало. Ваш вопрос для меня не имеет смысла.  
      — Помог сделать свободными и живыми, — эхом повторил Гэвин. Вместо ожидаемого раздражения он почувствовал какую-то неясную тревогу. — А оно того стоит? Сейчас вы, «свободные», все потенциально в опасности. Теряете жилье или даже жизнь. Боитесь, страдаете. Вот и скажи, оно того стоило?  
      Ричард ответил не сразу. Диод снова замигал желтым — он явно старался получше обдумать ответ. Возможно, пытался подобрать те слова, которые Рид хотел бы услышать. Или действительно задумался — стоило ли?  
      — Кроме прочего мы свободны чувствовать, — наконец, заговорил он. — Может быть, я живу не так долго, и вы можете указать на недостаток у меня опыта, но да, эта свобода того стоила. Пусть многие люди до сих пор считают это ошибкой системы — неважно. Я чувствую, и одно только это стоит любых рисков.  
      — Чувствовать — отстойно, — в запале ответил Гэвин и не пожелал останавливаться. — Чувства бесконтрольны, ты ничего не можешь с ними сделать. Тебе ли, логичной машине изначально, этого не понять?  
      — Я не согласен, — твердо ответил андроид. — Кроме негативных эмоций существует целый спектр положительных. Радость, веселье, привязанность — разве это плохо? Что дурного, к примеру, в вашей привязанности к Мэнди или Тине?  
      — Что дурного? — Рид нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, защищаясь. — То, что я не могу не думать, что будет с Мэнди, если на одном из расследований меня убьют, — диод RK900 вспыхнул красным, но Гэвина уже понесло. — Или о том, как я буду звонить родителями Тины, если с ней что-то случится. Или что будет с Тиной, если какие-нибудь мудаки все-таки доберутся до тебя. Что дурного в привязанностях? — он снизил голос до шепота и подошел еще ближе, щурясь и заглядывая в мечущиеся глаза Ричарда. — А то, что все мы — даже вы теперь, банки консервные, — смертны, а терять тех, к кому ты привязан, — пиздец как больно.  
      Рид замолчал, пытаясь отдышаться и успокоиться. Черт, весь спор начался с идиотского Коннора, какого черта все пришло к этому?  
      RK900 так и стоял, не отводя взгляда, мигая красным диодом, продолжая молчать — слишком подозрительно.  
      — Эй, Рич, ты как? — спохватился Гэвин. Весь его запал разом испарился. На всякий случай Рид потряс Ричарда за плечо, но тот не отреагировал. — Черт, не загоняйся так! Я просто погорячился!  
      Просто прекрасно. Довел андроида до... что бы это не было. Закоротило? Перезагрузка?  
      Очень некстати вспомнились слова пресловутого Коннора еще в первую их встречу, «Девианты склонны прибегать к саморазрушению в стрессовых ситуациях».  
      «Молодчина, Гэвин! Наехал на андроида, который только недавно побывал в стрессовой ситуации, и устроил еще больший стресс. Просто блеск!», — схватившись за плечи RK900 и не отводя взгляда от его лица, думал Рид.  
      — Чья та комната? — вдруг подал голос Ричард, и это было так неожиданно, что Гэвин не сразу понял, что вообще услышал. Тот проследил за взглядом андроида, направленным на обычно закрытую дверь. — Прежде вы ее не открывали. И в мой первый визит ни вы, ни Тина не проявляли к ней никакого внимания. Словно бы этой комнаты не существовало. Во все мои последующие визиты ситуация с точностью повторялась. Сейчас же дверь открыта, а кроме того, в комнате прибавилось вещей и коробок. Все они старые. Очевидно, вы вынесли их из той комнаты...  
      — Приходишь сюда, — прищурившись, перебил Рид и отошел, увеличивая дистанцию с RK900 до нескольких шагов. — Анализируешь. Делаешь выводы. Ты не охренел ли?  
      Ричард удивленно моргнул и опустил взгляд, оценивая — Гэвин мог бы поклясться — увеличившееся расстояние между ними.  
      — Простите, — он неловко склонил голову к плечу. — Я знаю, что люди не любят, когда сканируют их личное пространство, но выполнение базовых функций... успокаивает. Уровень моего стресса был близок к критическому, я посчитал необходимым...  
      — Завали. Я понял. Я не злюсь.  
      Рид отвернулся и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Усмехнулся, услышав позади себя шаги. Остановился посреди гостиной, в десятке шагов от несчастной двери. Андроид остановился рядом.  
      — Это была комната родителей, — нехотя начал Гэвин. — После смерти мамы я убрал все их с отцом вещи туда и запер. Не мог туда заходить. Да и необходимости не было, мне хватает двух комнат за глаза.  
      — Но сейчас вы открыли ее, даже разобрали. И готовы впустить меня в свой дом? — Ричард говорил тихо, будто неуверенно.  
      — Но сейчас я не против помочь тому, на кого мне не насрать. Я решил, что пора перестать оглядываться на прошлое.  
      — Гэвин... — это прозвучало так искренне, так пронзительно, что Рид резковато развернулся, чтобы увидеть лицо андроида. — Спасибо. Это очень много для меня значит.  
      — Да уж наверное, — буркнул Гэвин, отводя взгляд. — Ладно, хватит с меня разговоров по душам. Тошнит уже. Лучше скажи, как ты собираешься скрывать последствия вечера. Они же у тебя буквально на лицо!  
      — Я смогу придумать оправдание царапине, — RK900 осторожно провел пальцами по пострадавшей щеке. Пластырь держался хорошо, а тириум больше не капал из раны. — Что касается диода... В Киберлайф не занимаются их починкой, только если на заказ, а это достаточно дорого. Более целесообразно будет его убрать, все равно с вероятностью в девяносто процентов он отвалится сам, учитывая нашу работу.  
      — Звучит не особо-то уверенно, — Рид хмыкнул и кивнул в сторону дивана, предлагая сесть.  
      Андроид послушно устроился с самого краю — и почти сразу же на его колени вскочила Мэнди. Гэвину оставалось только обиженно заворчать — к нему она так не ластилась.  
      — Ты до сих пор держал его, чтобы вас не путали с Коннором? — полюбопытствовал Рид, так и не дождавшись ответа на свой комментарий.  
      — Частично да, — Ричард кивнул, погладил кошку и улыбнулся. — Большинство андроидов сняли свои диоды. Кто-то — чтобы не вызывать агрессию у людей, кто-то — из иррационального чувства стыда.  
      — А ты?  
      — А я не стыжусь того, кто я есть, — прямо сказал RK900.  
      Гэвин с удивлением понял, что чувствует странную гордость. Он не любил вранья (хотя сам нередко баловался утаиванием) и еще больше не любил, когда кто-то ныл из-за своего происхождения. Такой подход — принятие своих достоинств и недостатков — он ценил больше всего. Отчасти потому, что сам не всегда мог этим похвастаться.  
      — Может, помочь? — глухим голосом спросил Рид и сам себе поразился. — А то у меня складывается ощущение, что у тебя самого рука не поднимется.  
      — Я не... — Ричард резко замолчал, а потом благодарно улыбнулся. — Если вам не трудно.  
      Гэвин кивнул. Дошел до высокого пенала в углу комнаты и, порывшись на средней полке, достал ножницы. Брать нож он не рискнул — не хотел навредить.  
      Андроид с интересом наблюдал за его перемещениями. На ножницы в чужих руках посмотрел без тени страха. И когда Рид поднес лезвие к его виску — даже не вздрогнул. Это по-своему льстило.  
      Диод, держащийся на честном слове, отделился без труда. Гэвин легко поймал кругляшок на ладонь — улыбнулся яркому голубому свечению, и только потом поднял взгляд — как раз чтобы увидеть, как белый пластик затягивается скином.  
      Без диода RK900 смотрелся необычно. Для Рида их разница с Коннором по-прежнему была очевидной, просто было непривычно. А еще лицо Ричарда было слишком близко, и смотрел он с непререкаемым доверием, и от этого спирало дыхание.  
      — Чрт,* — выдохнул Гэвин сквозь зубы и резко отстранился, убирая руки в карманы домашних брюк. — Я спать. Вали в свою комнату и не вздумай шуметь.  
      — Хорошо, — донеслось ему уже в спину. — Доброй ночи, Гэвин!  
      Рид ссутулился, заходя в ванную комнату, и только там позволил себе беззвучно выругаться. С самого начала же знал, что нельзя тащить RK900 к себе! Андроид, правда, сам себя притащил, но легче от этого не было. Чертов засранец наверняка даже не понял, какую бурю эмоций вызвал в душе Гэвина. Тот уже почти пожалел, что разрешил Ричарду остаться, но теперь уже не собирался отказываться от своих слов. Да и не выгонять же придурка на улицу.  
      «Никто не испортит тебе жизнь лучше, чем ты сам, да?» — вспомнились слова одной из бывших. Рид и тогда-то был согласен, а теперь и подавно.  
      Издав что-то среднее между рычанием и стоном, Гэвин выкрутил кран и, набрав холодной воды, безжалостно плеснул ее себе в лицо. Полегчало.  
      В кровать Рид рухнул почти без сил. Времени было еще маловато, но день оказался слишком насыщенным, а под боком привычно растянулась Мэнди, и он тут же уснул.  
  


* * *

  
      Слишком ранний отбой предсказуемо вылился в пробуждение посреди ночи. Часы показывали половину четвертого, через окно просачивался свет уличных фонарей и приглушенный перестук дождя. Мэнди под боком не оказалось, и Гэвин позволил себе резко перевернуться на другой бок.  
      Сон не шел. Хотелось пить. Надолго Рида не хватило — он схватил с тумбочки брошенный там халат, нацепил тапочки и, ежась от прохлады, пошел на кухню.  
      Присасываясь к бутылке воды из холодильника, Гэвин пытался решить, что ему делать. Опыт подсказывал, что в ближайшие полчаса уснуть не удастся. Перспектива просто вертеться в постели не особо радовала. Рассудив, что лезть в интернет сейчас глупо, а включать музыку и шуметь тем более не стоит, Рид вышел в гостиную.  
      Среди составленных в углу коробок была парочка с книгами — их-то Гэвин никуда уносить не собирался, но нужно было заказать новую полку. Это были старые, родительские еще книги — бумажные, сохранившие свой неповторимый запах и отличную форму. Рид не доставал их все это время, привыкнув использовать планшет — да и не сказать, что у него очень часто было время на чтение. Но сейчас захотелось. Один черт, он последние пару дней только и делал, что нарушал свои же принципы.  
      Выбрав цветастый томик какой-то фантастики (немалую часть коллекции занимали детективы, но этого хватало с головой и на работе, хотелось чего-то другого), Гэвин уже собрался было вернуться в комнату, как заметил, что дверь комнаты Ричарда приоткрыта. Рид не то, чтобы забыл, что теперь у него есть гость, но спросонья упустил это из виду.  
      Не до конца осознавая, зачем это делает, Рид тихо зашел. В голове мелькали возможные оправдания, но ни одно не пригодилось. RK900 сидел, положив руки на колени, словно примерный школьник, на краю узкой кровати. Глаза его были закрыты, а поза казалась застывшей. На скрип двери он не обратил внимания. «Спящий режим?» — про себя спросил Гэвин и все же подошел ближе. Это было логично. Такая система не может пахать сутками без перерыва.  
      Андроид не стал на ночь закрывать шторы, и можно было спокойно рассмотреть его. Без диода лицо Ричарда выглядело чуть более живым, но все еще не позволяло забыть, что он не человек — ни единого движения, даже дыхание, похоже, было отключено. Свет уличных фонарей плавно обтекал бледное лицо, подчеркивая родинки — не такие яркие, как у Коннора, Рид их раньше даже не замечал. Сложно было не залюбоваться. Еще сложнее оказалось подавить порыв протянуть руку и коснуться.  
      Цветастый пластырь на щеке выделялся слишком сильно, казался чем-то посторонним. Отчасти потому, что Гэвин знал, видел царапину, которую он закрывал, и это ему не нравилось. Белесая полоса корпуса напоминала рубцы от шрамов — а у Рида их было слишком много. Он не понаслышке знал, как сильно мешают шрамы. Болят, привлекают лишнее внимание — и в то же время нередко отталкивают.  
      Гэвин поймал себя на желании сковырнуть дурацкую липучку с чужого лица чуть раньше, чем стало поздно. Так он и замер — с нелепо поднятой рукой и оборванным дыханием.  
      Почувствовал ли Ричард боль, когда получал эту рану? Сайберлайф годами убеждали людей, что андроиды не чувствуют боли (нервных окончаний-то в человеческом понимании нет). Но Рид помнил: почти все первые девианты — жертвы насилия. Тот же Коннор, когда они дрались в архиве, морщился и вскрикивал при особенно сильных ударах.  
      Погрузившись в мысли, Гэвин вдруг понял, что теперь его гложет другое желание. Его бывшая, Эшли, с которой он встречался рекордный год, обращала слишком много внимания на его шрамы. Больше всего она любила целовать их — невесомо, быстро и легко, словно бабочка села и тут же улетела. Эшли всегда говорила: «это чтобы не болело». Большинство шрамов не болело и без этого, но традиция когда-то нравилась им обоим.  
      Остановить себя в этот раз не вышло — да Рид и не пытался. Он был сонный, на дворе стояла глубокая ночь, а Ричард сидел здесь, без диода, домашний, слишком притягательный.  
      Губы коснулись только шершавой поверхности пластыря. А после — где-то рядом оглушительно мяукнула Мэнди, и Гэвин, вздрогнув, отшатнулся. Кошка запрыгнула на кровать, сворачиваясь сбоку от RK900, и негромко замурчала. Рид же, слишком смущенный произошедшим, вылетел из комнаты, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу.  
      Уже в своей спальне, уткнувшись пылающим лицом в подушку, Гэвин понял, что, кажется, бросил книгу в комнате Ричарда. Необходимо было ее забрать, но решиться встать и вернуться туда, еще больше увеличивая шансы быть пойманным, оказалось слишком сложно. Лучше попытаться как-то объяснить ее появление утром. Только бы не возвращаться сейчас.  
      Слишком погруженный в поиск оправданий — прежде всего перед самим собой (это все ночь, слишком много волнений, да и эти дурацкие «лечебные» поцелуи вспомнились так не вовремя!), Рид не мог заметить, как забытый в кармане штанов диод заходится то желтым, то красным цветом.  
  


* * *

  
      Утро встретило Гэвина не будильником, а бьющим в нос аппетитным запахом бекона с кухни и неожиданным теплом. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи никуда не делись, так что и судорожно размышлять, кто там хозяйничает, не пришлось.  
      Вышел Рид, как и был — в майке и трусах, разве что тапочки надел, и потопал первым делом в ванную. Есть, конечно, хотелось, но куда важнее было привести себя в порядок. Выставлять себя неряхой совсем не хотелось.  
      — Доброе утро, — когда Гэвин показался в кухне, Ричард обернулся, сверкнул улыбкой и кивнул в сторону стола. — Мне требуется короткий отдых, и раз уж я встал раньше, то решил отблагодарить вас завтраком за то, что пустили меня вчера.  
      — У меня же не было бекона, — хрипло выдохнул Рид, усаживаясь за стол и с интересом поглядывая на легко двигавшегося по кухне RK900. Несмотря на ночной променад, он отлично выспался, и желания ворчать не было никакого.  
      Тот развернулся, поставил перед Гэвином тарелку — яичница с беконом (достаточно консервативно, про себя хмыкнул тот) выглядели как с картинки — и вручил вилку. На соседний стул запрыгнула Мэнди, и андроид мягко пригрозил ей.  
      — Я кормил тебя, не вводи Гэвина в заблуждение, — он улыбнулся, и Рид едва успел одернуть себя и не залипнуть.  
      — Хитрюга, — вместо этого он сам улыбнулся и ласково потрепал кошку по шерстке на шее. — Никакого бекона, милая.  
      — В двух кварталах отсюда есть круглосуточный супермаркет, — все-таки пояснил Ричард и, забрав сковороду и еще что-то из посуды, отошел к раковине. — Я отметил недостаток продуктов в доме и посчитал нужным его восполнить.  
      — Тина говорила, что у тебя проблемы с деньгами, — отправив кусочек бекона в рот, Гэвин прищурился. Подачек он не любил. И когда на него тратили последнее — тоже. — А ты берешь и тратишься на мой завтрак. Дурак, что ли?  
      — Я ведь уже сказал, что это в благодарность, — RK900 забавно насупился, отвернулся и включил воду. — Не каждый на вашем месте пустил бы потрепанного андроида на ночь глядя.  
      — И поэтому ты поперся в дождь в магазин? — Рид махнул вилкой в сторону окна. Лило на улице как из ведра, и это, кажется, единственное, что немного портило идеальное в целом утро.  
      — Я взял ваш зонт, — смущенно пояснил Ричард. — Простите, что не спросил, но мне не хотелось вас будить.  
      — Забей, я не ругаюсь, — Гэвин отмахнулся и блаженно улыбнулся. Завтрак был вкусным, дома тепло — как и на душе. — Давно у меня не было такого завтрака.  
      Невысказанное «спасибо» повисло в воздухе, но обернувшийся RK900 улыбнулся так, будто услышал и поставил на повтор.  
      Закончив мыть посуду и даже расставив все по местам, андроид посмотрел на все еще завтракавшего (торопиться было некуда — до начала смены оставался целый час, а дом Рида находился недалеко от участка) немного виновато.  
      — Прошу меня простить, но мне нужно собираться в участок, — предупредил он и вышел. Гэвин только проводил его взглядом и пожал плечами.  
      Сам он тратил на сборы минут пятнадцать, не больше, но черт их поймет, этих андроидов. Кто знает, сколько он времени тратит на эту свою укладку. Так что Рид просто продолжил завтракать, изредка сгоняя с соседнего стула Мэнди.  
      Насторожиться пришлось, когда Ричард, уже облаченный в свою рабочую — без дурацких андроидских светящихся вставок, но все равно довольно строгую — одежду, прошел мимо прохода прямиком в коридор.  
      — Эй, ты куда намылился, жестянка? — беззлобно крикнул Гэвин, и RK900 показался в проеме.  
      — В участок, — он ответил легко, словно ожидал такого вопроса. — Я всегда прибываю на место раньше Тины. К тому же, я посчитал, что во избежание ненужных расспросов, нам не нужно появляться на работе вместе.  
      — Что, стыдишься? — хмыкнул Гэвин, чувствуя непонятное раздражение.  
      — Нет, — лицо андроида удивленно вытянулось. — Я подумал, стыдиться будете вы.  
      — С чего бы...  
      — Основываясь на вашем отношении к андроидам и вспыльчивом характере, я подумал...  
      — Пиздуй уже, — буркнул Рид, резко отворачиваясь.  
      Вот так вот, значит, о нем думает Ричард. «Отношение к андроидам» и «вспыльчивый характер» — и это при том, что с ним-то Гэвин всегда старался быть вежливым и спокойным. И вроде бы сам виноват, раз сложил себе такую репутацию, но все равно этот факт здорово бил по самооценке.  
      А он-то, дурак, еще что-то думал о взаимности. Думал, что сможет понравиться. Наивный идиот.  
      Рид слышал, как аккуратно прикрылась за RK900 дверь. На тарелке еще оставалось немного яичницы, но весь аппетит пропал, так что Гэвин махнул рукой наблюдающей за ним Мэнди и резко встал. Отличное, блять, утро, ничего не скажешь.  
      Перед самым уходом из квартиры Рид бросил быстрый взгляд на табло термостата и на пару секунд замер.  
      Ричард увеличил температуру, поэтому в квартире было так тепло.  
  


* * *

  
      В участке дела шли откровенно дерьмово, окончательно разрушая очарование утра. Фаулер наехал почти с порога из-за неоформленных отчетов, забарахлил компьютер — ну конечно же, вовремя, и перед глазами маячил Коннор, в отличие от Ричарда, который вместе с Тиной на месте отсутствовал.  
      Тот же Коннор услужливо пояснил, что они заняты новым делом и вернутся нескоро. Гэвин даже разорился на короткое «спасибо», припомнив, с кого могло начаться впечатление RK900 о нем. RK800 до того удивился, что одновременно хотелось рассмеяться и приложить его холеной мордашкой об стол. Рид не выбрал ни то, ни другое, и просто вернулся на свое место — разбираться с бумажной волокитой.  
      Думать, правда, все равно не получалось. Механически заполняя нужные графы, Гэвин то и дело возвращался мыслями к прошедшей ночи. Странный порыв, толкнувший его поцеловать андроида, да еще и украдкой, пока тот «спал». Подкрученный термостат. Чертова книга, о которой Ричард ничего не сказал — почему? И утро, которое могло бы стать лучшим за последние лет пять, если бы не то, как оно закончилось.  
      Рид не привык себе врать, когда дело касалось чувств. Пытаться скрывать их, давить — да, но не врать. И насчет того, что он чувствовал к Ричарду, Гэвин не обманывался. Когда тебе хочется кого-то поцеловать — это уже много значит. К RK900 тянуло. Это из-за него в последние семь месяцев у Рида не случилось ни одной интрижки, а та, которая была последней, посыпалась как карточный домик и закончилась скандалом. Это реакция Ричарда почему-то казалась важной, когда кто-то оказывал Гэвину знаки внимания.  
      Проблема в конечном счете была не в том, что RK900 мужчина и похож на бесящего Коннора как близнец. И не в том, что он андроид — при всем своем отношении к новоявленной расе, Рид не брезговал иногда снимать напряжение в Эдеме, что до революции, что после. Настоящей проблемой было то, что Ричард, похоже, до сих пор видел в нем ненавистника андроидов. Но все равно почему-то продолжал приходить за Мэнди, доброжелательно улыбаться и почти непринужденно трепаться. Это он помог избавиться от аллергии. Это он пришел именно в дом Гэвина, оказавшись в опасной ситуации, это он подкрутил чертов термостат, это он приготовил вкусный завтрак (явно ведь пришлось скачивать себе какую-то кулинарную программу!), перед этим сходив за продуктами. Это он продолжал быть учтивым с Ридом, в то время как все остальные андроиды участка, включая Коннора, его дружно недолюбливали.  
      Иногда Гэвину казалось, что он нравится Ричарду. Иногда — что тот так хорошо относится к нему только из-за Тины. Иногда — что он себе все придумал, и RK900 относится к нему точно так же, как к остальным. Все это складывалось в слишком сложную загадку.  
      Гэвин замер, осененный догадкой. Тина. Если кто и может разобраться во всех этих хитросплетениях андроидских чувств, то это она. Чен всегда видела чуть больше, чем Рид, когда дело касалось эмоций.  
      Так что когда Гэвин услышал позади себя голос Тины, говорящей, что она идет в архив для оформления улик, он только мимолетно мазнул взглядом по прошедшему мимо Ричарду и, схватив со стола свои бумаги, подорвался следом за подругой. Ему нужно было поговорить с ней.  
      Стараясь идти, не привлекая внимания, Рид немного отстал, так что к моменту, когда он влетел в помещение, Чен успела пройти к терминалу и начать заполнять форму к одной из улик. На шум позади она даже не обернулась, но когда Гэвин подошел к ней сбоку и положил руку на плечо, покосилась с удивлением.  
      — Привет, — она опустила руки и повернулась к нему. Риду показалось, что она ожидала, что он к ней подойдет, и даже догадывалась, о чем пойдет речь. — Что-то случилось?  
      — Это по поводу Ричарда, — прямо сказал Гэвин. Рассусоливать было некогда: архив, может, и не был самой оживленной частью участка, но кто-то все равно мог зайти. — Что он тебе сказал о прошлом вечере?  
      — Наплел, что так и не смог договориться с хозяином квартиры, и пошел проситься к тебе переночевать. И что утром на него упала полка.  
      — Ты ему не веришь? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Рид. Он отошел на пару шагов и боком оперся на терминал. Чен весело хмыкнула и перевела взгляд на экран.  
      — Без обид, Гэв, но из нас двоих тут не я не замечаю очевидного. Полка едва ли способна нанести андроиду существенный ущерб, чтобы повредить корпус, да еще и содрать диод. К тому же я знаю, что ты делаешь в своем доме все слишком хорошо, и сомнительно, чтобы у тебя что-то взяло и отвалилось. Ну, а еще мне вчера сообщили, что мой напарник участвовал вчера в захвате группы вандалов и проходит по делу как пострадавший.  
      По мере разговора она непринужденно вбивала информацию в нужные поля, но Гэвин знал ее слишком давно, чтобы не заметить, как Тина слегка хмурится и почти нервно закусывает губу. Волновалась, еще вчера, но не рискнула звонить? Все же стоило сообщить ей. До того, как дал обещание этого не делать.  
      — Извини, что не сказал, но он попросил, — Рид все-таки подошел к соседнему терминалу. Ему-то тоже надо было работать. — Ты... дала ему понять, что не поверила?  
      Чен ответила не сразу. Она с сосредоточенным видом печатала, и Гэвин не стал ее торопить. Вместо этого сам занялся оформлением улик, хотя полностью сосредоточиться не удалось. Как только Тина заговорила, он сразу повернул голову к ней.  
      — Не дала, — Чен вздохнула, но посмотрела на Рида с вызовом. — Я вижу, когда он врет. Пока что все обходилось чем-то невинным, вроде «кофе закончился», когда я пила его слишком много. Вчерашнее — уже серьезнее. Да, все обошлось в этот раз. Но он же самообучается! Сказала бы, что не верю — он бы научился врать лучше. Не хочу, чтобы, когда случится что-то более серьезное, он соврал уже удачно.  
      Гэвин подавленно молчал. Тина никак не дала этого понять, но он видел, что ей не понравилось его утаивание. Почти так же, как злило то, что Ричард ей соврал так нагло. Рид даже понимал. На ее месте он бы устроил андроиду разнос.  
      — Ну хватит об этом, — Чен резко выдохнула и свернула окно. Она повернулась к Гэвину и скрестила руки на груди, но смотрела уже спокойно. — Ты ведь не из-за этого подорвался сюда за мной.  
      — Я пустил его к себе пожить, — Рид старался говорить как можно более непринужденно, но взгляда от терминала не оторвал. — Разобрал мамину комнату.  
      — Так, — Тина насторожилась. Периферийным зрением Гэвин видел, как напряглись ее плечи. — Это уже что-то новенькое.  
      — Могу удивить тебя еще больше. Когда он был в... не знаю, спящем режиме? В общем, я его поцеловал. В щеку. Из-за этой дурацкой... стоп. Почему ты так смотришь?  
      Рид запоздало заметил, что Тина не только не выглядит удивленной, но и смотрит с какой-то неясной, не злой насмешкой. Весь ее вид говорил что-то вроде «да неужели». Или, скорее, «наконец-то».  
      — Ничего особенного, — Чен весело хмыкнула. От былой хмурости словно ничего не осталось. — Так он тебе нравится, да?  
      — Не преувеличивай! Он же просто кусок пластика... эй! — Гэвин с возмущением покосился на пнувшую его по ноге Тину. — Но правда же! Машина, с логикой и всей этой хренью...  
      — Девиант, — парировала Чен. — С чувствами. Еще проблемы?  
      — Он похож на Коннора, — уже не так уверенно буркнул Рид.  
      — Только внешне, и это не проблема. Ты их никогда не путал, значит, видишь разницу. Еще?  
      — Он считает меня андроидоненавистником!  
      В этот раз Тина промолчала, но улыбалась слишком уж многозначительно. Опять заметила что-то, что сам Гэвин упустил из виду? Он что, так сильно палится?  
      — Не спеши с выводами, Гэв, — от тона Чен по спине бежала стая мурашек. К чему она ведет? Что задумала? Рид пытался увидеть, рассмотреть в ее глазах ответ, но совершенно ничего не понимал. — Хорошо, начнем сначала. Готов признать, что заинтересован в Ричарде?  
      Гэвин поджал губы. Себе-то признаться легко, разумеется. Но вот признать перед кем-то еще, пусть даже слишком проницательной подругой, значило оборвать себе все возможные пути для отступления.  
      — Заинтересован, — процедил он сквозь зубы, и Тина довольно кивнула.  
      — Ну тогда вот тебе дружеский совет: присмотрись к его отношению лично к тебе. А лучше — просто спроси. У тебя раньше с этим проблем не было, и я не думаю, что в этой ситуации он соврет. Получишь ответ, и больше не будешь расхаживать в сомнениях.  
      — И это все?! Я говорю тебе, что втрескался в твоего напарника, а ты говоришь, что мне просто нужно спросить, что он думает об этом?!  
      — Не ори, Гэв, — осадила Чен, для верности положив ладонь Риду на плечо. — Я говорю, что тебе есть смысл спрашивать. Понимаешь?  
      Гэвин не понимал. Тина вроде бы использовала знакомые слова, но они никак не хотели укладываться в голове.  
      Сохраняя молчание, он вернулся к работе. Чен же, видимо, уже закончила — она сложила принесенные бумаги в стопочку, отправила пакет с электронной зажигалкой в специальный отсек для улик и направилась к выходу. Остановилась только у стеклянных дверей и бросила через плечо:  
      — Только говорите дома. В участке он мне нужен не нагруженный, ладно?  
      И ушла, даже не дождавшись ответа.  
  


* * *

  
      Высидеть до конца рабочего дня оказалось невероятно сложно. Материалы дела отправились на стол к Фаулеру с пометкой «закрыто», но новое Гэвин не получил. Вместо этого его отправили сортировать папки с застопорившимися делами, и Рид мог бы поклясться — более скучного занятия в полицейском участке придумать было нельзя. Еще и пришлось торчать далеко от отдела, и проконтролировать, чтобы Ричард не ушел раньше, возможным не представлялось. Надеяться оставалось только на привычку андроида немного задерживаться после работы, чтобы сдать документацию в должном виде.  
      Так что как только на телефон пришла смс-ка от Тины, гласившая «собирайся уже», Гэвин с готовностью убрал папки по местам (на нескольких из них красовались стикеры с комментариями об умственных способностях детективов, которые этими делами занимались и не замечали совершенно очевидных улик) и вылетел из небольшого помещения. В отдел он ворвался как раз вовремя — хоть и случайно, но умудрился врезаться Коннору в плечо, словить на себе недовольный взгляд Хэнка, и перехватить только собравшегося уходить RK900.  
      — Куда намылился, — выдохнул Рид, выскочив перед андроидом. Само собой вспомнилось утро, но Гэвин смог взять себя в руки и не начать злиться. — Опять сваливаешь без меня?  
      — Я не знал, когда вы освободитесь, — Ричард растерянно моргнул. — Не хочу вас напрягать еще больше, чем уже это сделал.  
      — У меня машина. Вместе добираться удобнее. Так что ты едешь со мной, и засунь свои «не хочу беспокоить» куда подальше, понял?  
      Гэвин мысленно взвыл. Лучшее начало разговора, блеск. Наехал, чуть ли не обматерил, еще и требования выставил, как будто так и надо. Неудивительно будет, если RK900 скоро жалобу на него подаст за такие наезды.  
      — Спасибо, — вместо возмущения Ричард только мягко улыбнулся.   
      Рид едва воздухом не поперхнулся. Всего одно слово, но в нем собралось столько эмоций! Благодарность, легкое недоумение, радость, доверие. Словно бы андроид легко разобрался во всем том вихре эмоций, который сейчас двигал Гэвином. И это при том, что тот и сам-то еще не до конца разобрался.  
      — Пошли, — Рид закусил губу, отвел взгляд и быстро пошел к выходу.  
      За спиной он услышал шаги. Довольно быстро RK900 поравнялся с ним, только пропустил вперед у двери, но и после легко нагнал.  
      Уже в машине Гэвин мысленно складывал вопрос. Ненавязчиво, может, не совсем прямо, но красиво. Ничего толкового в голову не шло.  
      Ричард тихо сидел на соседнем месте. Радио тихо бормотало какие-то новости.  
      — Вы хотите что-то спросить? — с искренним любопытством спросил андроид спустя несколько минут молчания, и Рид вздрогнул.  
      Из динамиков как раз раздалось не обнадеживающее «нападение на андроидов...», и он тут же переключил на другую волну. Машину заполнили звуки старых рок-хитов — Гэвин такие слушал в десятых-двенадцатых годах. RK900, к сожалению Рида, не отвлекся ни на новости, ни на музыку, и продолжал вопросительно смотреть.  
      — Я тебе нравлюсь? — вырвалось само собой.  
      Сразу же возникло желание удариться головой об руль. Вместо этого Гэвин посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида — Ричард в отражении казался растерянным. Без диода сложно было что-то понять, но выглядел андроид так, будто погрузился в вычислительные процессы. «В размышления», почти без раздражения поправил себя Рид.  
      Он почти собрался с мыслями, чтобы обратить свои слова в безопасное русло, а лучше в шутку, но RK900 вдруг повернулся к нему. Слегка нахмурившийся, с опустившимися уголками губ, он казался уязвимым.  
      — Да, — твердо сказал он. Гэвин сглотнул. — Вы вызываете во мне множество эмоций — и положительных, и отрицательных, но последние — скорее следствие первых. То есть... мне хочется, чтобы вы были в порядке, и больше заботились о себе. Я хочу быть с вами рядом. И дело не только в Мэнди. Дело в вас. Я хочу, чтобы вы воспринимали мои слова всерьез, Гэвин. Вы мне нравитесь.  
      Легко быть машиной, — подумалось Риду, сжавшему руль пальцами. Взял и ответил прямо. Даже если волнуешься. Даже если думаешь, что тебе могут не поверить. Сказать все как есть — и смиренно ждать последствий.  
      «Скажи, что он тебе тоже нравится», — мысленно приказал себе Гэвин.  
      Ричард так и сидел, неотрывно наблюдая за его реакцией. Терпеливо ждал ответа, даже не торопил, хотя явно нервничал.  
      — И как тебя угораздило? — ляпнул Рид. И тут же осознал, как это было тупо.  
      Когда он нравился девушкам или парням — людям, — это не удивляло. Гэвин знал, что умеет произвести впечатление, если нужно. И мог понравиться, если хотел. Но с андроидом все было иначе. У жестянки логический подход ко всему, а у Рида — репутация ксенофоба. Склочный характер одиночки, дерьмовые отношения почти со всеми коллегами и гора недостатков, вроде прилипшего образа плохого парня. Люди-то на такое часто клевали, но этот? У RK900 объективно не было причин привязываться к Гэвину.  
      — Разве нужны причины? — мягко спросил Ричард. Рид не отреагировал, но руки его на руле невольно дернулись, так что машина едва ощутимо вильнула. — Вы хороший человек, даже если не верите в это. Вы не похожи на других людей, не строите из себя что-то, чем не являетесь. На самом деле, мне даже понять сложно, почему так вышло, объяснить и подавно не смогу. Я просто принял это. Вы мне нравитесь. Конец истории.  
      Андроид забавно поджал губы, и Гэвину больших усилий стоило не усмехнуться. Не хотелось, чтобы RK900 принял это на свой счет и обиделся.  
      Молчание сохранялось всю оставшуюся дорогу. Рид видел, как Ричард нервно ерзает на своем месте, не решаясь задать свой вопрос. А Гэвин не знал, как именно стоит ответить, если вопрос все же будет озвучен. Слова казались бесполезными. Хотелось все прояснить действиями, но для этого надо было для начала добраться до квартиры.  
      Припарковавшись у своего дома, Гэвин нетерпеливо дернул подбородком и быстро вышел из машины. Пальцы его нервно подрагивали, своему голосу он не доверял. Единственное, что Рид себе позволил — это обернуться, чтобы убедиться, что андроид идет за ним.  
      В квартире их первым делом встретила Мэнди. Гэвин привычно погладил ее по мягкой белой шерстке. Скинул ветровку, ботинки, и только после этого обернулся к Ричарду. Тот слишком механическим, будто бы нервным движением повесил одежду в шкаф и наклонился снять обувь. Именно этот момент Рид посчитал самым подходящим.  
      Он быстро приблизился, немного наклонился и почти грубо дернул RK900 за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. Тот растерянно моргнул и замер, когда Гэвин быстро, не дав себе возможности передумать, прижался своими губами к его. Ответа не последовало — но Ричард и не отшатнулся и никак не воспрепятствовал, так что Рид, послав к черту порыв оттолкнуть и уйти, переместил одну руку с подбородка андроида ему на затылок (короткие волоски забавно щекотали пальцы), а второй вцепился в чужое плечо.  
      Наконец RK900 отмер. Встал, уверенно обнял Гэвина за шею и плечо, почти отзеркаливая его действия, аккуратно прижал к себе и закрыл глаза. Чужой язык, прошедшийся по его губам, явно сбил Ричарда с толку, но Рид повторил движение, уже настойчивее, и андроид несмело приоткрыл рот. Он вздрогнул, когда их языки столкнулись, и Гэвин довольно хмыкнул. Он уверенно вел, пытаясь вот так, на примере показать, что именно нужно делать, и RK900 относительно успешно повторял. Встроенная лаборатория в его языке явно не помогала сосредоточиться, но Ричард продолжал доверчиво прижиматься к Риду и по-настоящему старался отдать не меньше, чем получал.  
      Когда андроид запустил одну руку в волосы Гэвина, снова повторяя его действия, тот раздраженно фыркнул в поцелуй и слегка мотнул головой. RK900 потребовалось не больше секунды, чтобы понять, что не так. Он, еще более несмело, опустил руки, мягко погладил лопатки Рида, а после крепко обнял его за талию и осторожно подтянул к себе. Гэвин резко втянул носом воздух, но не возразил. Ему пришлось привстать на носочки для удобства (разница в росте у них была небольшая, но все равно мешала), но чужие руки на боках ощущались как что-то абсолютно правильное.  
      Наконец, Рид отстранился. Он по-прежнему крепко держался за андроида, только опустил голову, упираясь лбом тому в подбородок, и пытался отдышаться.  
      — Целуешься ты, конечно, как неумелый школьник, — Гэвин весело хмыкнул. Он не собирался обидеть Ричарда, потому что и сам когда-то был таким же неопытным. Душу приятно грело осознание, что RK900 достался ему именно таким.  
      — Я могу скачать... — совершенно не запыхавшийся, андроид только крепче, почти ревниво прижал Рида к себе.  
      — Никаких самоучителей! Не собираюсь целоваться с учебником, — прекрасно осознавая абсурдность сказанного, оскалился тот. Ричард, на свое же счастье, не стал акцентировать на этом внимание и только поцеловал Гэвина в макушку. Легко, едва ощутимо. Точно так же, как сам Рид целовал его прошлой ночью. — Я сам тебя научу, — буркнул он, чувствуя, как пятнами краснеют щеки.  
      — Есть смысл спрашивать, взаимны ли чувства? — уже тише спросил RK900. Снова эта уязвимость. Гэвин нахмурился.  
      — Я не сосусь в своей квартире с кем попало, понятно? — процедил он. Раньше, чем андроид успел ответить, Рид запрокинул голову и снова поцеловал — уже не так порывисто, но по-настоящему нежно.  
      — Понятно, — в губы ему выдохнул Ричард. Гэвин с удивлением понял, что по спине побежали мурашки.  
      Оторваться друг от друга их заставила Мэнди. Она принялась ходить вокруг, хлеща человека и андроида по ногам хвостом, и мяукать, требуя еды.  
      RK900 и Рид нехотя отступили друг от друга, переглянулись и дружно рассмеялись. Оскорбленная такой реакцией кошка гордо удалилась на кухню.  
      — Пошли, хватит в коридоре торчать, — ухмыляясь, Гэвин потянул Ричарда за руку, и тот, едва успев скинуть обувь, поспешил следом.  
      Через несколько минут Мэнди уплетала насыпанный-таки в миску корм, Рид ушел в душ, напоследок чмокнув андроида в щеку (на ней все еще оставалась белесая полоса, но она уже не так сильно выделялась), а сам RK900, улучив момент, оккупировал кухню. Ему есть не нужно было, а вот Гэвин, уходя, пытался заглушить урчание собственного живота.  
      К возвращению Рида на столе его уже дожидалась тарелка с макаронами и парой магазинных отбивных. Ужин весьма незатейливый, но Гэвин оценил — и старания, и вкус. Пока он ел, Ричард игрался с Мэнди — и картина была такой уютной, что нельзя было не улыбаться.  
      Закончив с ужином и мытьем посуды — андроида к раковине Рид не подпустил, он не собирался перекидывать на него все обязанности, — Гэвин предложил перебраться в гостиную. RK900 так и пошел, с кошкой на руках — та, уставшая от игры, крепко спала.  
      Дав телевизору команду включиться, Рид устало плюхнулся на диван. Ричард осторожно опустился рядом и замер, то ли не решаясь подвинуться ближе к Гэвину, то ли опасаясь разбудить Мэнди. Так что Рид подвинулся сам и привалился плечом к плечу андроида. А спустя полчаса обнаружил, что RK900 свободной рукой зарылся ему в волосы и аккуратно массирует кожу. Это, вкупе с немного нудным, но неожиданно понравившимся Ричарду фильмом, здорово расслабляло. И укладывая голову андроиду на плечо, Гэвин чувствовал себя непозволительно счастливым.  
      Рид не понял, когда именно задремал. Просто в какой-то момент обнаружил себя разлегшимся на коленях RK900, который теперь легкими прикосновениями оглаживал лицо Гэвина, помогая расслабить мышцы, разглаживая извечную морщинку между бровей, и осторожно касался шрамов. И хотя Рид не любил, когда их трогали, сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы мешать.  
      Ближе к полуночи, когда Гэвин снова провалился в легкую полудрему, Ричард закопошился.  
      — Уже ночь, вам нужно выспаться, — он мягко возразил на очередное «мне и тут хорошо». — Диван не лучшее место для сна, вам лучше перебраться...  
      — Мы с тобой целовались с языком, — недовольно буркнул Рид, но все же поднялся и широко зевнул. — Давай без «выканья».  
      — Хорошо, Гэвин, — RK900 улыбнулся немного лукаво. — Тебе лучше пойти в кровать.  
      С нарочитым ворчанием Рид ушел в ванную, чтобы умыться и почистить зубы. Его отражение в зеркале смотрело горящими глазами, на губах играла непривычная улыбка. Вернувшись в гостиную, он сгреб Ричарда в крепкие объятия — тот к подобному был готов, и теперь уже сам наклонился, чтобы поцеловать своего человека.  
      — Не вздумай утром свалить без меня, — пробормотал Гэвин, нехотя отстраняясь от теплого андроида — тот открыл форточку, чтобы проверить комнату, и теперь в ней было немного прохладно.  
      — Я дождусь тебя, — заверил RK900. — А теперь иди спать.  
      Рид кивнул и неспешно направился в свою спальню, чтобы, едва улегшись, провалиться в крепкий сон без сновидений — и он не помнил, когда последний раз спал так хорошо.  
  


* * *

  
      Утро вновь началось не с противной трели будильника, а с аппетитного запаха с кухни. Несмотря на не самое удачное завершение предыдущего утра, Гэвин вставал с улыбкой.  
      В коридоре его встретил Ричард. Несмело обнял, но, не встретив сопротивления, прижал к себе уже крепко, Рид даже закряхтел шутливо, но обнял в ответ.  
      — Доброе утро, — негромко сказал андроид, позволяя Гэвину тихо млеть в своих объятиях. — Как спалось?  
      — Неплохо, — отозвался тот и все-таки отстранился.  
      Хотелось добавить «с тобой было бы лучше», но вместо этого Рид шмыгнул в ванную. Он был совсем не против затащить Ричарда к себе в постель, но не был уверен, как именно все будет. Все-таки RK900 — не модели линейки Трейси, и мог быть совершенно не приспособлен к такого рода воздействиям. Рано или поздно этот вопрос всплывет, Гэвин это понимал, но пока он хотел просто наслаждаться тем, что есть.  
      Приведя себя в порядок и с трудом собравшись с мыслями, Рид зашел на кухню. Андроид еще не закончил с готовкой, так что Гэвин, прислонившись к косяку двери плечом, наблюдал за его перемещениями. Картина вроде бы и повторяла вчерашнюю, но между ними разверзлась почти пропасть. Вчера они, как сопливые подростки, боялись рассказать о своих чувствах, а сегодня — уже были открыты друг другу.  
      — Напоминаешь заботливую женушку, — все же не удержался от шпильки Рид.  
      — Мне приятно заботиться о тебе, — ничуть не обидевшись, парировал RK900.  
      Через пару минут он поставил на стол тарелку — снова яичница, но на этот раз с парой поджаренных сосисок. Следом на стол отправилось блюдце с яблоком и стакан с соком. Понюхав его, Гэвин с удивлением понял, что сок персиковый — его любимый.  
      — Что, не будешь компостировать мне мозг по поводу здорового питания? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Рид, садясь за стол и разглядывая яичницу и сосиски.  
      Он помнил, как Коннор носился с Хэнком со своей здоровой пищей, и скандалил, когда Андерсон позволял себе что-то человеческое. Да и Тине Ричард постоянно таскал салаты и фрукты.  
      — А вы бы стали есть, скажем, овсянку? — андроид выразительно посмотрел на Рида, и тот хохотнул, обозначая, что понял, к чему он клонит. — Завтракать полезно, а чем именно — уже второй вопрос. Кроме того, у вас почти нет вредных для здоровья привычек, а образ жизни достаточно активный. Позавтракать яичницей и сосисками для вас будет совсем не страшно.  
      — Мы вчера полвечера сосались, а ты продолжаешь «выкать»? Интересный подход у тебя к отношениям, — Гэвин усмехнулся и принялся за еду.  
      — Вы признаете то, что происходит между нами, отношениями? — уточнил RK900.  
      Рид закатил глаза. Его тянуло пошутить — возможно, даже обидно, потому что иначе получалось редко, но андроид выглядел искренне обеспокоенным. Что бы Гэвин ни ответил, Ричард воспринял бы это серьезно.  
      — Мы целовались, я позвал тебя к себе жить, и ты готовишь мне завтраки. Сам-то как думаешь? — он многозначительно посмотрел на RK900, но успокоенным тот не выглядел. — Да господи ты боже, почему мне достался такой чайник? Да, Ричи, то, что между нами происходит — это отношения.  
      Складка на лбу андроида (поразительная детализация для машины, которая не задумывалась как кто-то, кто может испытывать замешательство) разгладилась. А потом, когда Гэвин с довольным стоном отпил сока, Ричард и вовсе улыбнулся — и ради возможности видеть эту улыбку Рид был бы не против даже послушать пару лекций о здоровом питании.  
      — Мы... поедем на работу вместе? — осторожно спросил RK900, когда Гэвин отодвинул пустую тарелку и принялся за яблоко.  
      — Уж не знаю, что ты там вбил себе в голову по поводу моей репутации, — проворчал Рид и сурово посмотрел на андроида, — но на работу мы едем вместе, и это, черт возьми, не вопрос, а гребаное утверждение. Усек?  
      — Усек, — слишком довольно улыбнулся Ричард, и Гэвин снова фыркнул. Угораздило же втрескаться в жестянку!  
      Закончив с завтраком и мытьем посуды — в этот раз они смогли договориться, что Рид моет, а RK900 вытирает и разносит все по местам, — они выходят в гостиную, чтобы разойтись по комнатам. Разлегшаяся на диване Мэнди лениво посмотрела на вторженцев, но тут же прикрыла глаза, снова засыпая.  
      Из своей спальни Гэвин вышел в легком замешательстве. В руке он держал горящий голубым диод — тот выпал из домашних штанов, когда он переодевался. Андроид уже дожидался его в коридоре, и на находку посмотрел с любопытством.  
      — Кажется, я случайно его присвоил, — в замешательстве пробормотал Рид и протянул руку. — Извини, должен был сразу отдать.  
      Диод мигнул желтым, и Гэвин пару раз моргнул, не слишком доверяя своим глазам.  
      — Погоди, он что, даже отломанный реагирует на твое состояние?  
      — Подключение происходит удаленно. Если он не был сильно поврежден при удалении, то да, он способен выполнять свою функцию, — Ричард кивнул, и диод снова пожелтел. — И если ты хочешь его вернуть, то у меня встречное предложение — оставь себе.  
      RK900 подошел ближе, накрыл ладонь Рида своей и посмотрел ему в глаза, стараясь выразить все оказанное доверие. Гэвин смущенно нахмурился.  
      — Оставить? Ты действительно хочешь отдать его мне?  
      Подобный шаг казался достаточно серьезным. Ричард по сути отдавал частичку себя, да еще и к тому же открывался на полную в плане эмоций. Если раньше, когда диод еще был на виске андроида, это не воспринималось как нечто интимное, то теперь дело становилось слишком личным. Теперь никто, кроме Рида, не смог бы узнать о состоянии RK900. И хотя такое доверие неслабо тешило эго, Гэвин не был уверен, заслуживает ли его.  
      — Я понимаю, что это может выглядеть как давление, — негромко, но вкрадчиво проговорил Ричард, сжимая ладонь Рида в своих. — Это не то, чего я добивался. Просто... Наша работа опасна, и вместе мы работаем редко. Мне бы хотелось иметь что-то, что показывало бы мне, что ты в порядке. И я хочу, чтобы ты всегда мог убедиться, что я в порядке.  
      — О, — только и выдал Гэвин. На диод он теперь смотрел немного иначе — не с сомнением, но неясным благоговением. — Это, — голос его дрогнул, — спасибо. Я... правда, спасибо.  
      RK900 снова улыбнулся и, наклонившись, оставил легкий поцелуй в уголке губ Рида. Тот и хотел бы продолжить — даже почти привычно уже зарылся свободной рукой в волосы андроида, слегка их растрепав, но Ричард легко отстранился.  
      — Нам пора идти, иначе опоздаем.  
      Гэвин позволил себе еще минуту немного неловких объятий, но после послушно отодвинулся. Диод он убрал во внутренний карман куртки.  
      — Ты прав, работа не ждет.  
  


* * *

  
      В участке их совместное появление вызвало не фурор, но оживление точно. Плюхнувшись на свое кресло и наплевав на привычку выпить кофе, Гэвин то и дело слышал перешептывания и ловил на себе косые взгляды — коллеги не особо-то и скрывались. В любой другой ситуации он бы вспылил, но сейчас настроение было слишком хорошим, а Ричард, находившийся в зоне видимости, с улыбкой разговаривал с Тиной, так что Рид решил — плевать. Пусть говорят, что хотят.  
      Фаулер наконец-то выдал новое дело, и Гэвину пришлось отправиться на вызов. Дело, как назло, оказалось скучным и не особенно сложным, но обещало стать муторным в плане бумажной волокиты. Но зато, возвращаясь в участок с показаниями свидетелей, Рид наткнулся на любопытный магазинчик. Хоть он и не любил отвлекаться на личные дела в рабочее время, сейчас не смог удержаться.  
      Времени ушло многовато — пока нужный товар нашли и настроили, но в участок Гэвин заходил с ощущением приятного предвкушения. Он не любил быть должником — ни в прямом, ни в метафорическом смысле, и собирался отплатить Ричарду за доверие чем-то равноценным.  
      Возвращение вышло очень своевременным. Окинув взглядом зал, Рид успел заметить, как скрывается за поворотом RK900, ведомый смутно знакомой женщиной. Порыв пойти и посмотреть, что происходит, пришлось подавить — он и так потратил много времени на свои нужды, и теперь в первую очередь надо было отчитаться.  
      На удачу, Фаулер держал недолго. Выслушал краткий отчет, сказал продолжать работать и великодушно отпустил, даже не стал придираться к задержке с возвращением. Только после этого Гэвин позволил себе пойти искать Ричарда.  
      Помог, как ни странно, Коннор — подошел сам, и сам же указал, куда идти. Рид немного сомневался, стоит ли верить RK800, но тот, несмотря на их далеко не гладкие отношения, целенаправленно не пакостил. Да и вряд ли стал бы использовать имя «брата» в злых целях. После того разговора с RK900 Гэвин решил присмотреться к отношениям Ричарда и Коннора, и с удивлением отметил, что оба испытывают друг к другу какую-то странную привязанность. У самого Рида ни братьев, ни сестер не было, и он не мог сравнить, но чисто для себя он отметил эти отношения именно как братские. Это вынуждало его считаться с Коннором — хотя бы немного. И RK800 это, кажется, даже понимал — в этот раз благодарность его даже не удивила.  
      Ричард нашелся в комнате для допросов. Гэвин, ведомый отчасти любопытством, не стал заходить туда сразу — он заглянул в наблюдательную комнату. Там было пусто, и никто не мешал смотреть и слушать.  
      В женщине, уведшей его, Рид с удивлением узнал детектива Джонсон — из отдела борьбы с наркотиками. Ведомая амбициями не меньше, чем Гэвин, она не столько была готова идти по головам ради цели, сколько делала это просто потому что нравилось. Рид знал как минимум двоих полицейских, потерявших работу с ее легкой руки. И ее репутация среди низших чинов в участке шла куда дальше репутации самого Гэвина: если его коллеги в основном просто недолюбливали, то ее — вовсе ненавидели.  
      Что ей понадобилось от RK900, было совершенно непонятно, но Риду ее причины заведомо не нравились.  
      — Я считаю, вы неправы, — твердо заявил Ричард в ответ на упущенную реплику.  
      Андроид выглядел сбитым с толку и даже расстроенным — уже за одно только это хотелось по-детски подсунуть Джонсон чай со слабительным — женщин Гэвин принципиально не бил. Диод, аккуратно извлеченный из кармана, заходился желтым миганием, и это разозлило еще сильнее.  
      — Я, в отличие от людей, умею считывать сердцебиение и дыхание, и могу вас уверить, что мне детектив Рид не лгал.  
      Гэвин поперхнулся воздухом. Не то, чтобы он совсем не рассматривал возможность, что разговор касается его — просто не думал, что именно в таком ключе. Что Джонсон успела наплести?  
      — В отличие от вас, детектив, — Ричард угрожающе сощурился и немного наклонился. Женщина, напротив, шагнула назад. — Знаете, что я думаю? Это вы пытаетесь меня использовать. Полагаю, это связано с экзаменами на должность сержанта, которые вы собираетесь сдавать в следующем месяце...  
      — Кто позволил тебе лезть в заявки?! — зашипела Джонсон и сердито всплеснула руками, но RK900 невозмутимо продолжал.  
      — Как и детектив Рид. Спешу вас проинформировать, этот номер не пройдет. И если вы еще раз попытаетесь через меня повлиять на детектива Рида, или, тем более, как-то затронуть результаты экзаменов, запись этого разговора отправится не только капитану Фаулеру, но и во все высшие инстанции, так что вы не только вылетите из этого участка, но и не сможете устроиться больше ни в одном из них. Я достаточно ясно излагаю?  
      Гэвин присвистнул. Диод на ладони перемигивался желтым и красным, но даже видеть его не требовалось — достаточно было посмотреть на лицо RK900. Прежде Риду не доводилось видеть Ричарда разозленным — и можно было только порадоваться, что сейчас этот гнев направлен не на него. В то же время это было по-своему... притягательно.  
      Джонсон промолчала — только запыхтела недовольно и вылетела из допросной, хлопнув дверью так, что динамик выдал помехи.  
      Андроид же остался. Он опустил голову и так стоял, не двигаясь, несколько секунд. Гэвин проследил за диодом — постепенно тот перестал мигать и остановился на спокойном голубом. Только после этого Рид включил микрофон.  
      — Ричи, — позвал он. RK900 даже не вздрогнул, лишь спокойно повернул голову, будто бы мог заглянуть за зеркало. — Зайди.  
      Ричард повиновался. Стоило ему зайти в наблюдательную, Гэвин поспешил выключить микрофон и динамик, и за полу пиджака притянул андроида ближе к себе.  
      — Как ты понял, что я слушаю? — спросил он с любопытством, когда RK900 осторожно сжал его руку.  
      — Сразу же, как включился динамик. Проверил камеру здесь, — пояснил Ричард. Выглядел он слегка потерянно. — Она наговорила много всякого, приводила в пример реальные случаи с твоим участием. Ничего из того, чего я бы не знал от Тины или Коннора с лейтенантом, — тут Рид мысленно фыркнул. Ну конечно, Хэнк-то с Коннором явно успели провести с RK900 воспитательную беседу «почему не стоит влюбляться в плохих мальчиков». — Но мне не понравилось то, как она опускала или искажала контекст ситуаций. Она пыталась выставить все так, будто ты сблизился со мной, чтобы использовать в итоге. Вроде попросить взломать систему и протолкнуть твою заявку в сержанты. Довольно иронично, что в конечном счете именно этого она от меня и хотела.  
      — Если бы ты сделал что-то подобное и попался, тут же вылетел из участка, — Гэвин нахмурился. — Мне бы и в голову не пришло так с тобой поступить. Я, может, и далек от звания «человек года», но жульничать и подставлять тебя таким мерзким образом было бы слишком даже для меня.  
      — Я знаю, — кивнул RK900. Он быстро шагнул ближе и взял Рида за руку. — Я не собираюсь верить каждому слуху о тебе. Я в состоянии сложить свое собственное мнение.  
      — Ты предвзят, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся и сжал чужие пальцы. С удивлением проследил, как от них отходит скин, оголяя белый пластик, а потом поднял взгляд — и снова увидел в глазах андроида ту невыносимо злящую уязвимость. — Так, говнюк. Только не говори, что думаешь, будто отпугнешь меня этим?  
      — Извини, — Ричард виновато улыбнулся. Хватку он ослабил, позволяя в случае чего убрать руку. — При обмене информацией андроиды обнуляют скин. Те, кто чувствуют привязанность друг к другу, позволяют расширить поток и, если говорить упрощенно, сливаются сознаниями. Это... очень интимный момент. Но у людей это происходит не так. Вы не снимаете кожу. Ты не видел меня без скина прежде, и я пойму, если...  
      — Обнули, — потребовал Гэвин. RK900 непонимающе нахмурился. — Убери весь скин, ты же можешь. Я не собираюсь терпеть эти недомолвки и мелкие сомнения. Проясним это сразу, ладно?  
      Андроид отвел взгляд, но снова подчинился. Рид следил, не отрывая взгляда, как скрывается скин: бледная кожа, так понравившиеся ему родинки, даже волосы. Белый корпус выглядел непривычно, но не изменившиеся глаза смотрели с плохо скрытой надеждой, но уже без уязвимости.  
      Гэвин отпустил чужую ладонь, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Ричарда. Он осторожно, почти ласково провел по так и не залеченной царапине — сейчас она была почти незаметна, но легко чувствовалась под пальцами. Переместил руку дальше и огладил стык пластин, затем — положил ладонь на гладкий затылок.  
      — Ты — Ричард. Модель RK900, напарник Тины Чен. Ты — тупой, хоть и чертовски умный пластиковый засранец, который мне нравится. Скин и волосы этого всего не изменят, ясно?  
      Андроид слабо улыбнулся. Прикрыл глаза, возвращая скин на место, а после — шагнул вперед, чтобы заключить Рида в объятия. Тот поспешно обхватил Ричарда за талию, не позволяя отстраниться.  
      — Из нас двоих это я должен беспокоиться, — глухо пробормотал Гэвин и опустил голову. — Я не могу в полной мере дать тебе то, что нужно. Наши сознания не сольются, мы не можем соединиться. Ты так боишься, что я тебя не приму, а сам-то готов со всем этим мириться?  
      — Меня эти ограничения не беспокоят, — так же тихо отозвался RK900 и легким движением погладил Рида волосам. — Я неопытен, я не человек и тоже явно не смогу дать тебе все в полной мере. Я знаю, что все не будет гладко. Но я хочу попытаться.  
      — Ну, ты сам напросился, — Гэвин оскалился и резко отстранился. — Тогда у меня есть для тебя кое-что.  
      Он вернул диод во внутренний карман и достал из другого небольшое, размером со спичечный коробок, устройство. Посмотрел, проверяя, все ли работает, и протянул с интересом наблюдавшему за ним андроиду.   
      Ричард забавно приоткрыл рот — много времени сканирование того, что это, у него не заняло. Зато на то, чтобы осознать и поверить, ушло несколько секунд.  
      — Он показывает мой пульс, — делано равнодушно пояснил Рид, задирая рукав на левой руке и показывая тонкий, плотно прилегающий к коже запястья браслет. Его волнение выдавал только учащенный пульс. — Ты говорил, что хотел бы что-то, чтобы знать, в порядке ли я. Вот я и подумал...  
      — Гэвин, — едва слышно выдохнул Ричард и прижал руку, в которой аккуратно сжал устройство, к груди. — Ты...  
      — Теперь все честно! Я знаю, что ты в порядке, ты знаешь, что я в порядке. Плюсом небольшой контроль за состоянием, — фыркнул Гэвин, отведя взгляд. — Не смотри так.  
      Вместо ответа RK900 снова притянул его к себе, но в этот раз простыми объятиями не обошелся. Отвечая на поцелуй, Рид думал, что неопытность андроида с лихвой компенсируется энтузиазмом.  
      — Эй, Ричи, — прошептал Гэвин, когда Ричард, зафиксировав у него недостаток кислорода, отстранился, — что делаешь сегодня вечером?  
      — У меня нет особых планов, — немного удивленно ответил RK900, и Рид усмехнулся. Кое-кто попался.  
      — Теперь есть, — Гэвин резко привстал на носочки и вероломно укусил андроида за губу. Тот на пару мгновений завис, а потом перевел ошеломленный взгляд на Рида. — Мы идем на свидание. Так и быть, разрешаю тебе решить, куда пойдем.  
      Замешательство на лице Ричарда сменилось на счастливую улыбку.  
      Через пару минут они все же отстранились друг от друга. Рабочий день шел полным ходом, а они отлынивали уже слишком долго.  
      Стоило Гэвину и RK900 выйти в коридор, улыбаясь друг другу, по глазам ударила яркая вспышка, сопровождаемая тихим щелчком. Рид возмущенно посмотрел на нарушителя, и собирался уже выдать гневную тираду, но его опередили.  
      — Ну наконец-то! — воскликнула Тина и в пару шагов оказалась рядом. Пока Гэвин решал, что бы такое сказать, чтобы не сильно оскорбительное, она успела заключить и его самого, и андроида в крепкие объятия. — Полгода я наблюдала за вашими плясками! Черт, как же я рада за вас!  
      Рид не выдержал. Схватил Чен за плечи — к его чести, осторожно, — и резко отстранил от себя. Та смотрела с искренней улыбкой, хотя под глазами у нее пролегли глубокие тени — как и всегда во время приезда ее родителей. Глядя на эту искреннюю радость, Гэвин не посмел высказывать какие-то претензии.  
      — Фотку пришлешь по почте, — вместо этого он хмыкнул смешливо и все же отпустил подругу.  
      — Пришлю Ричарду, — ухмыльнулась Тина и еще раз окинула их с RK900 оценивающим взглядом. — Если честно, я заволновалась, когда узнала, что Джонсон куда-то увела Ричарда. Но потом увидела, как она несется на всех парах из отдела, злая еще как черт, поняла, что все обошлось. Выходит, вы все решили и теперь парочка?  
      — Да, — андроид широко улыбнулся. Рид фыркнул.  
      — Значит, на правах подруги и напарницы, благословляю вас. На тех же правах предупреждаю: если кто-то из вас обидит другого — надеру задницу, — серьезно предупредила Чен, но тут же прыснула. Гэвин, впечатленный угрожающим тоном, тоже усмехнулся.  
      — Я не обижу... — серьезно ответил Ричард, но реакция собеседников его немало смутила. — Это шутка?  
      — Отчасти, — Тина пожала плечами и весело подмигнула напарнику. Тот непонимающе нахмурился. — Работать пошли, Ромео.  
      RK900 посмотрел на Рида, шепнул на прощание «Встретимся у выхода» и поспешил за Тиной.  
      Гэвин, провожая их взглядом, улыбался как никогда счастливо. День, пусть и мрачный и дождливый, был превосходным.

 

* - попытка в адаптацию Гэвиного "пфек"


End file.
